Over the rainbow
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Al separarse de Beth, Quinn no siente la libertad y el bienestar que creía que sentiría, y para colmo de sus males el Glee Club ha llegado a su fin. Pero una feliz noticia y un gesto de un amigo pueden cambiarlo todo. Ambientado en el final del 1x22.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Glee_ no me pertenecen. Tampoco la canción _"Somewhere over the rainbow"_. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright. Contiene menciones de mi anterior fic de _Glee_, "La próxima Judy Garland".

* * *

El silencio reinaba en la sala de ensayos. Todos y cada uno de los miembros del Glee Club se encontraban sentados en las sillas que había frente al piano mientras permanecían sumidos en el más profundo de los silencios, y aquello podía ser muchas cosas, pero desde luego no era normal.

Sentada en la última fila con aire melancólico, Quinn Fabray se preguntaba dónde habían quedado las bromas pesadas de Puck, los fastidiosos alardeos vocales de Rachel Berry, los bufidos aburridos de Mercedes al oír a ésta última… Pero lo más extraño de todo es que ya no sentía a Beth.

La joven rubia se acarició el vientre de forma dubitativa: era raro que ya no estuviera ahí, aunque había deseado que ese momento llegara durante todo el curso, ahora que lo había hecho se sentía extraña. Se sentía vacía, su única meta en todo este curso había sido estar pendiente del desarrollo de su hija, y dar a luz cuanto antes para poder recuperar su vida y ser la que siempre había sido… Entonces, ahora que había llegado al final de la gestación, ¿no era feliz? Sabía que no podía hacerse cargo de la niña, ni tampoco Puck, eran demasiado jóvenes; también sabía que Shelby iba a ser una madre excelente que iba a darle a su hija todo lo que necesitara, no debía preocuparse por eso, Beth iba a estar bien e iba a ser muy feliz… Pero no podía evitar seguir pensando en su pequeña.

De repente, la puerta de la sala de ensayos se abrió y apareció el señor Schue con un atisbo de felicidad en el rostro que ninguno de los desanimados chicos percibió, es más, Brittany, que apoyaba la cabeza melancólicamente en el hombro de Santana, ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de que el profesor de español había entrado en la estancia. El señor Schue echó una mirada a los chicos para comprobar su estado de ánimo y tras reprimir una leve sonrisa, se sentó frente a ellos en su silla habitual, seguramente para echarles otro sermón sobre lo importante que había sido el Glee Club y que nunca abandonaran sus sueños… Más de lo mismo.

Al ver que el joven profesor se erguía levemente en su asiento y tomaba aire de manera casi imperceptible para hablar, Quinn abandonó sus preocupaciones: Beth iba a estar bien, Beth iba a estar bien… Suponía que iba a llevarle un tiempo adaptarse al cambio, y luego, por fin, todo volvería a la normalidad. Finalmente, los miembros del Glee Club alzaron tristemente la mirada y no pudieron evitarse sorprenderse al ver la sonrisa emocionada del señor Schue: había en ella más alegría que tristeza y se mordía los labios como quien se contiene para dar una noticia que sabe que impactará al que la reciba…

- Tenemos otro año… - anunció por fin el señor Schuester, incapaz de mantener esa magnífica noticia por más tiempo para sí solo: tenía que animar el rostro triste de esos chicos de los que se sentía tan orgulloso.

La sorpresa e incertidumbre asomó al rostro de los miembros del Glee Club, como si no hubieran entendido bien lo que habían oído o hubieran creído oír mal. Se miraron unos a otros para cerciorarse de que todos habían escuchado lo mismo. El joven profesor no pudo contener una sonrisa aún radiante que la anterior y exclamó con ánimo mientras extendía los brazos a los lados:

- ¡Vamos, tenemos otro año!

Los gritos de emoción y entusiasmo no se hicieron esperar: Rachel Berry se cubrió el rostro con las manos entre grititos de emoción y se arrojó a los brazos del señor Schue; Tina y Artie, llenos de jubilo, chocaron los cinco; y la misma Quinn se puso en pie y comenzó a aplaudir con más ganas de lo que lo había hecho nunca: estaba tan feliz. De repente, todas sus preocupaciones se habían disipado para dar paso a un sentimiento totalmente distinto: la más pura y juvenil euforia. Los chillidos de emoción continuaban y la joven no pudo reprimir una alegre risa: iban a seguir juntos, al menos, durante un año más y esta vez ella podría darlo todo.

De repente, Kurt Hummel, que había estado sentado a su lado antes de que el señor Schue comunicara esa dichosa noticia para todos, se volvió alegremente y abrazó largamente a la exjefa de las animadoras, mientras ella le devolvía el abrazo completamente emocionada. Aquel chico era el más claro ejemplo de su nueva vida: antes Puck, junto a sus amigotes del equipo, lo arrojaba todas las mañanas dentro del contenedor de basura del instituto, y ella le había reído la gracia alguna que otra vez: francamente hablando, muchas veces más de las que ahora se sentía orgullosa…

Pero no importaba: eran amigos. Gracias al Glee Club había descubierto cosas muy positivas sobre los llamados frikis del McKinley, todos eran personas maravillosas, increíblemente divertidas y con un talento enorme. Ahora que vivían ese momento de júbilo juntos, se daba cuenta de que sus nuevos amigos eran un motivo por el que debía dar gracias a Dios todos y cada uno de los días en sus pequeñas plegarias.

Finalmente se separó de Kurt y se pasó el dedo por debajo de los párpados para borrar el rastro de las lágrimas de exaltación que amenazaban con caer rodando por sus mejillas.

- Ok chicos, creo que ésta es una oportunidad excelente para empezar a ensayar inmediatamente… - comenzó a decir de forma firme y aún presa de la emoción Rachel Berry, volviéndose hacia sus compañeros de Glee.

Quinn dejó escapar una dulce risa al ver que Rachel había vuelto a ser la que era: una chica con un talento sólo comparable a su ambición que peleaba duramente por convertirse en una estrella absoluta. No había rastro de tristeza en ninguno de los componentes de Glee y eso le proporcionaba una cálida sensación en su interior.

El señor Schue interrumpió a Rachel cuidadosamente, diciendo a los chicos que habían trabajado mucho a lo largo del curso y que merecían disfrutar del verano. Verano… Ya casi lo había olvidado: una nueva oleada de entusiasmo la invadió. Quizás podría ir a la playa, o de compras con su madre, quedar con Mercedes para dar una vuelta, tomar un helado… Definitivamente, iban a ser tres meses de absoluto relax y lo necesitaba como el respirar.

- Tengo algo para vosotros - dijo el señor Schue.

Todos se sentaron de inmediato, aún compartiendo miradas de regocijo entre ellos. Puck se sentó en un taburete con su guitarra a petición del profesor, y juntos comenzaron a tocar una familiar melodía:

- _Somewhere over the rainbow _- comenzó a cantar con una sonrisa el señor Schue - _Way up high_…

Quinn se volvió hacia Mercedes, quien había estado con ella cuando Beth nació, y alargó la mano para apretar la suya. La afroamericana hizo lo propio con la suya y alcanzó la de Quinn, meciéndola con cariño. Kurt, que se encontraba en medio de ambas, las miró como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis y finalmente puso sus manos sobre las de sus amigas, mientras se mordía los labios intentando contener la emoción del momento, provocando la risa de las dos muchachas.

- _There's a land that I heard of, once in a lullaby… - _continuó cantando el profesor de Glee.

El mantener las manos unidas con Kurt y Mercedes, unido a la preciosa canción que entonaba con cariño el señor Schue, hizo que Quinn Fabray recordara algo. Se volvió una vez más hacia Kurt y le dio un leve toque en el hombro, haciendo que el chico se girara hacia ella.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que mi hija podría ser la próxima Judy Garland? - las palabras brotaron de los labios de la joven rubia, así como lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos, sin ni siquiera proponérselo.

Kurt esbozó una tierna sonrisa y asintió, mirando con cariño a Quinn: intuía que dejar al bebé no debía de haber sido fácil para ella, ya que en cierta ocasión incluso pensó en quedarse con la niña cuando naciera. Apretó con más fuerza la mano de la rubia, transmitiéndola esa seguridad y apoyo que la joven Fabray tanto buscaba.

- Lo será… - dijo finalmente Kurt - No me cabe la menor duda de que lo será…

Quinn agradeció sus palabras con una sonrisa y besó en la mejilla a su compañero: era increíble cómo Kurt empatizaba con la gente, cómo sabía cómo dar ánimos a sus amigos… Se sentía muy afortunada de considerarle su amigo. Tomó aire y, aún bajo la amistosa mirada de Kurt, volvió la cabeza hacia el señor Schue, quien seguía entonando con gran esperanza y felicidad el mítico "Somewhere over the rainbow" de Judy Garland.

- _Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue, and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true…_

No estaba sola, tenía a su madre y sus amigos, y también tenía, aunque no se decidiera a reconocerlo, a Puck. Una sonrisa iluminó al fin el rostro de la joven rubia, ahora no le cabía la menor duda.

Todo saldría bien.


End file.
